Chapter Two (The morning after)
by ArchieOUAT
Summary: Reginais torn between two loves. Daniel and Robin Hood.


**Regina giggled a rare giggle at Daniel's question, "No he does not live with me, he likes the woods so him and his merry men created a campsite in the woods. Well, I am not even sure its the best idea to meet him my love". Regina was as sweet and as beautiful as ever, Daniel couldn't help himself, but to rest his strong hands on her butt. "I must say I am quite happy to hear that. You and I have the place to ourselves until something changes". Regina's heart fluttered from his touch and it caused her to shift a little. " Baby, as much as I want to play house with you, I am not so sure it is the best idea right now". She accidentally let out a soft moan. "I mean I love Robin and you know I love you". Her moans continue as he smirks. " You're right is there an inn I could stay at?" He massages her lightly his touch causing her to tremble lightly. "Mm, maybe you could take the guest room if you behave. I wouldn't want Robin finding out about you until I tell him, plus you don't know much about this world". **

**She kisses his neck a little to satisfy her needs as much as possible without doing anything wrong. Daniel's eyes widen he felt her lips on his neck he struggled with his words, " I... oh... ok". Regina smirked against his skin, running her fingers through his hair, "This is nice" she said. Daniel moaned, closing his eyes as he arched off the couch. "How am I supposed to behave when you are doing this to me? Oh!" Regina smiled, cuddling up to him once again. "Relax Daniel". " I can't, only one thing can help me to relax now". Regina had an evilish look in her eyes, "Do tell" she whispered into his ear". He bit his lip, making up something else so she doesn't regret anything, "Kiss me?" "Please?"**

**Regina's heart melted at his request, she then kissed him lovingly as he returned the kiss his eyes closed and he held her close to him, trying to control everything including his feelings. For her. He knew he couldn't think of himself not when it comes to Regina. If he had ever hurt her he would never forgive himself. The kiss actually did help Daniel to 'relax' a bit.**

**He sighed happily enjoying the time he had to hold her in his arms it was Daniel's favorite thing he tried not to show his sadness that it may never happen again. He just holds her tightly in his arms, keeping her safe for as long as she will let him. Regina was happy he was here really and truly she had missed him dearly she missed having someone to talk with about everything she missed the feeling he gave her, she meant something to someone. Robin had given her the same feeling although he was unsure who to love that hurt Regina. She had a lot to think about when it came to Robin and Daniel.**

**Regina wasn't about to hurt anyone at least not yet she took these moments to be her. To not worry about anyone, but herself she just laid in Daniel's arms, watching the fire. The two had fallen asleep in each others arms. She gently woke Daniel the next morning, "Daniel? Sweetheart?" Daniel slowly woke to a beautiful fiance his eyes smiling for him. "Honey, I should get up and make us breakfast", Daniel agreed and let her go with a kiss. " I am hungry, I haven't eaten since my return". **

**Regina with a curious expression moved from his arms to stand as she did she offered him her hand. "What is that like? Being dead, do you remember?" The stable boy took her hand to stand up. "I... Well it was lonely. It felt as though I was heartless. The worst pain in the world was the fact that you weren't with me. There wasn't a day that went by I didn't think about you. I tried walking around the red room for a way out there was no exit, no entry way. I thought I had heard you say my name a few times. I tried responding back to you. Regina it was horrible. All I wanted was you". **

**Daniel's frown causing Regina to hug him tightly, " I had wished I was with you many days, that's probably why I was so set on being 'The Evil Queen' I wanted my life to be over, it was so painful without you". Daniel cups her cheek, kissing her softly, "never wish that? You have to carry me in your heart. I love you I never want that for you, ever". Regina smiled, " I think I kept myself alive because of that reason". She taps his nose lightly, walking into the kitchen with him, "So what should we have for breakfast?"**

**Daniel blushed and sat at the kitchen counter to watch her. "Hmm eggs and Bacon?" Regina chuckled, "Eggs and Bacon it is baby". Daniel smirked at her nickname for him as he watched the view. " My what a great angle I have here". "She shakes her butt a little as she makes him scrambled eggs. " Is that on purpose love?" Regina looked at him over her shoulder, "Perhaps, what would you do if it was?"**

**Daniel walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his body against her back. "This". She laughed, kissing him and she put the food on two plates. " Baby I have to check my phone, eat for me?" Daniel returned the kiss, nodding as he took his plate. Regina sat at the table, 50 texts total "Shit". Daniel almost choked on his food, "Regina!" She gasped and laughed, "Sorry sweetheart", she continues to read them.**

**Fifteen of the from a drunk Miss Swan and five from a halfway decent Miss Swan ten from a mad Snow White asking her what the hell she did to Emma. Robin interrupts her reading by calling her, " Daniel I have to take this outside wait here ok?" He nods and continues to eat his food, Regina goes outside on her porch, closing the front door she hits the talk button, "Robin?"**

**(More To Come)**


End file.
